Dama de honor
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que con una boda en puerta todo sería más que pura alegría y bendición? Si Kari no la eligió como su dama de honor, por escoger a Yolei, ella se conseguiría a su propia novia con todo y boda. Yolei, su exigente y controladora dama de honor, la está volviéndola loca ¡Con su propia boda! Mimato, Taiora, Takari y un poco de Kenyako. :'D
1. Tres pasos para adelante y dos para atr

**Nota de autor**: hace como un año nació este fic, cosa que nunca terminé, y como no merece estar arrumbado en mi _elejota_, aquí lo tienen haciendo desmadre. Pero he cambiado la temática del fic, primero dije que sería una Mimi enfermando a Yolei por querer ser dama. Pero más tarde recordé cuando Mónica es la organizadora de la boda de Phoebe y aquí lo tienen xDDD.

Disfruten la lectura. Besos. Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.

_Digimon no me pertenece. El fic en cuestión sí. No al plagio_.

* * *

**Dama de honor**

**CAPÍTULO l: Tres pasos para adelante y dos para atrás**

* * *

_I'm gonna Marry the Night, I won't give up on my life, I'm a warrior queen live passionately tonight._

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó emocionada.

No lo podía creer. ¡Qué felicidad! ¿Había escuchado bien? Tanto júbilo no podía caber en su pecho.

Tk sonrió enormemente, estaba a nada de dar saltitos en un pie por toda la habitación, su felicidad era inmensamente grande al ver con qué entusiasmo su querida amiga Mimi recibía la noticia. Le daban más ganas de brincar, correr, abrazar, reír y gritar a los cuatro vientos que uniría su vida, en sagrado matrimonio, a la de su amada Hikari.

—Kari y yo nos casaremos —lo repitió con esa misma sonrisa, que no podía borrar desde que le hizo la propuesta y pidió su mano.

La castaña brincó contenta, tenía los ojos vidriosos por la alegría que le daba saber que sus dos pequeños amigos se casarían, bien decía ella que esos dos nacieron el uno para el otro, eran dos gotas de agua. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, casi lo asfixiaba.

La reacción de Matt fue más controlada, solo sonrió y cuando la castaña dejó por unos instantes a TK, éste lo felicitó con un pequeño abrazo de hermanos. El menor comprendía que su hermano era así, también sabía que era Mimi quien festejaba y expresaba lo que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Cerca de unos cinco minutos Mimi lo abrazó y lo felicitó, haciendo que Tk se sintiera, todavía más, dichoso.

—Hermano —habló viéndolo haciendo que el aludido se girara hacia él —tú siempre has sido una persona importante para mí y siempre lo serás. Quiero pedirte que seas mi padrino.

La castaña permaneció callada viendo el momento entre hermanos, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Las cosas no podían ir mejor, ellos se unirían todavía más, una boda siempre traía buenas cosas.

Matt sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía, se sentía honrado de que su hermano le pidiera ser su padrino.

—No tienes por qué pedirlo enano —jugueteó con la cabellera rubia de su hermano. Comprendiendo que Takeru ya no era aquel pequeño niño. Tal vez él no lo decía y ni lo demostraba, pero estaba contento por el paso que su hermanito daría.

Sonriente la castaña analizaba. Muchos sueños se cumplirían, una boda, Kari al fin cumpliría uno de sus sueños: vestirse de blanco y caminar hacia el altar y jurarse amor eterno junto al su primer y único amor. Todo en su grupo de amigos sería paz y felicidad.

Además, si ella también podía cumplir una de sus más anheladas ilusiones ¡SER LA MADRINA! Porque si Matt era el padrino, ella sería la madrina. Las cosas no podían ir tan más perfectas…

Los tres conversaron por un rato de cómo Tk le había dado el anillo y qué habían dicho los padres de ambos acerca de la unión, y al parecer todos habían quedado muy satisfechos y felices por el casamiento. Era de esperarse, desde pequeños fueron inseparables, siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos.

—Quedé de verme con Kari —miró su reloj —ya voy retrasado.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —dijo con cortesía Matt.

Tk ya se iba… y no había pronunciado absolutamente nada acerca de la dama de honor. Achicó sus ojos. Tal vez era la propia Hikari la que se lo quería pedir, era lo correcto, su boda, su petición.

—Adiós Mimi —le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse de su cuñada, ella le correspondió.

* * *

Poco a poco todos los del grupo se fueron enterando de la buena nueva. Habían coincidido que ya se habían tardado demasiado, porque desde que tuvieron edad legal para casarse, debieron hacerlo.

Tk era a Kari como el cielo a las estrellas. Así de fácil.

—¡Mira amor! —llegó Mimi con una gran cantidad de revistas.

—¿De qué son? —achicó los ojos. Mimi le mostró la portada de una_, "vestido de novia", "la boda perfecta"._

—Se las quiero enseñar a Kari —sonrió ampliamente —como dama de honor es mi deber encargarme de que la boda sea perfecta.

—¿Kari ya te pidió que seas la dama?

—No —respondió satisfecha.

Matt rodó los ojos. Era completamente tonto que la castaña dé por hecho que será la dama, habían pasado dos días y Kari no había ido a pedírselo y cuando Tk estuvo con ellos tampoco mencionó algo. Era poco factible que Mimi sea, pero ella andaba tan ilusionada.

—Amor —tenía que ser el más tierno y dulce del mundo —no crees que te estás anticipando —ella lo miraba atenta —Tk no mencionó nada el otro día.

—Eso solo le corresponde decirlo a la novia —sonrió triunfal.

—¿Por qué no ha venido a decírtelo?

—¡MATT! ¡ES LA NOVIA! —exclamó escandalizada —tiene que presumírselo a TODOS. Además sabe que su dama es eficaz —señaló las revistas.

El rubio negó. Pedía a los dioses del Olimpo que sea así, porque si no Mimi sufriría una gran decepción.

* * *

—¿Por qué tan ingratas? —reclamó con molestia Yolei. Había salido de viaje, por una semana, con su amado Ken y en su ausencia ocurrieron cosas importantes y ninguna de sus amigas fue capaz de llamarle para contarle —me lo puedo esperar de todos menos de ti Mimi —le reclamó directamente a la castaña.

—Amiga, yo me enteré hace dos días —se defendió un poco sonrojada por la acusación.

—Además —agregó la pelirroja —eso solo le corresponde a Kari o Tk contarlo.

—No tienen perdón de Dios —se cruzó de brazos —me siento excluida.

—Yolei, no creí conveniente contártelo por teléfono —habló con franqueza la próxima en casarse —estas cosas se dicen en persona. Que más hubiera querido yo que salir a contárselo a ustedes y compartir mi alegría.

Las tres mujeres que estaban acompañándola en esa cafetería, eran sus tres mejores amigas, las que siempre habían estado con ella y las que jamás las abandonarían. Desgraciadamente ya no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntas, ya todas tenían su vida y sus responsabilidades.

Además, el tiempo se le fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un día piden su mano y al siguiente, Tk y ella se encargan de dar la noticia personalmente a todos sus amigos.

—¿No te da alegría por mí? —sonrió con timidez.

La chica de cabellos morados pareció arrepentirse por su actitud infantil y enseguida exclamó con felicidad y abrazó eufóricamente a Kari. —Perdón amiga, no quería comportarme así. ¡Qué alegría! ¡Eres la primera en casarte de todas nosotras! ¡Oh, qué felicidad!

Kari correspondió al frenético abrazo, escuchaba las bendiciones de sus amigas.

—Yolei, aparte de querer compartir mi dicha contigo, en persona y no vía telefónica —hizo una pausa para contener las lágrimas —quería pedirte un favor especial. Tú… tú eres alguien muy especial para mí —a nada de que se le escurrieran las lágrimas —y me gustaría que fueras mi dama de honor.

Sora sonreía mientras miraba la escena. Mimi abrió la boca ¿le pidió a Yolei ser la madrina y no a ella? ¡Mentira! ¡Era un error! ¡Una cruel broma para ella!

—¡Kari! —gritó mientras abrazaba a su amiga entre lágrimas. Era un gran honor que su amiga le pidiese eso. Por eso lloraba, de mera felicidad, ser la dama y ayudarle en todo los preparativos de la boda significaba unión, confianza, amistad y amor entre dos amigas.

Mimi lo analizó. ¿Por qué Yolei y no ella? Si ella la conoció primero, su amistad era mucho más añeja que la que tenía con la de cabellos morados. ¿Desde cuándo tan amigas? Si Miyako siempre estuvo más a su lado que el de la propia Hikari.

Hubiese entendido, gran mentira, que eligiera a Sora, porque fue la más maternal de todas y había más confianza entre su cuñada y la futura novia. Pero, ¿Yolei?

* * *

Era su sueño, uno de los más lindos que ha tenido en su vida, ser dama de honor. Se sentía destrozada. Ella tenía talento y el don de la organización y buen gusto, hubiese sido la mejor de las elecciones para ser dama.

¿Por qué Kari no la eligió a ella? ¿No la quería tanto como decía? ¡Era una hipócrita!

El rubio la miraba preocupado. Primero Mimi llegó a su departamento, sorpresivamente, no lo saludó como acostumbraba, solo entró como alma que lleva el diablo, diciendo quién sabe qué tantas cosas en quién sabe cuántos idiomas… no le entendió nada.

Y ahora estaba sentada en el sofá, en completo estado de trance, estaba cruzada de piernas. No sabía si haciéndose la digna, a punto de matar a alguien o la más factible: a nada de empezar a llorar.

No se animaba hablarle. En su mente se preguntaba qué tenía en ese estado a su novia… recordó que le había dicho que se miraría con Kari, Sora y Yolei para hablar sobre la boda y darle la bienvenida a la última. Hasta ahí podría haber pura felicidad entre amigas, a no ser que…

Él lo sabía, no tenía porque ella se encaprichó en que sería la madrina de honor.

—¿Amor?

—Yolei será la dama de honor.

Él ladeó sus labios.

—La eligió a ella y no a mí. No entiendo por qué.

Matt se acercó a ella para consolarla, se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla.

—Tú eres más bonita —la castaña entrecerró los ojos al verlo —mi amor, por eso tú no serías una buena madrina de matrimonio. Opacarías a la novia —la miró tiernamente con su cara de bobo enamorado.

—¡Pero yo quiero ser madrina! —replicó con indignación. Aunque no tardó mucho en hundir su rostro en el pecho de su novio para soltar sus traviesas lágrimas que exclamaban libertad.

Matt estuvo ahí para consolarla y apapacharla. Para su sorpresa la castaña no lloraba tan exageradamente como se esperaba, estuvo tranquila mientras descargaba su tristeza.

Mimi meditaba, con dolor y decepción, acerca de por qué no la habían elegido. Pero, ella no se quedaría con las ganas de ser madrina, eso jamás. Lo conseguiría. Conseguiría a otra novia si le es posible. Para que a Kari le de envidia y se lamente por no haberla elegido.

—¿No quieres hacer algo? —preguntó él, dispuesto a acompañarla al centro comercial para que comprara todo lo que quisiera. Estaba dispuesto a recuperar la sonrisa de su novia y consolarla hasta que se sienta mejor.

—¡No! ¡Tengo que conseguir una novia! —se separó de su novio para limpiarse las lágrimas. Sonrió con malicia, provocándole escalofríos a su novio.

—¿Conseguir una novia? —la miró intrigado. La conocía tanto que le daba miedo ver esa sonrisa endiablada en el rostro de la castaña.

—Sí, otra novia —comentó con descaro y crueldad.

No estaba seguro de querer saber, pero era su obligación saberlo.

—¿Para qué? —tragó saliva, casi temblando.

—Para ser dama, tontito.

Oh no.

El demonio ya había poseído a su novia. Cuando Mimi se dejaba cegar por él, aparecían las peores consecuencias.

—¿Qué vas hacer?

—Nada malo —pellizcó la mejilla de Matt, para hacerle un cariñito y tranquilizarlo. No era para que se preocupara.

* * *

Kari sí que era una floja, un vil zángano. ¿¡Por qué no le respondía el celular!? Claramente le dijo que se presentaría en su casa a primera hora, para empezar oficialmente con los preparativos de SU BODA, la boda de ella con Tk, su boda. Era obvio que tenía que estar despierta y activa a las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Volvió a marcarle, ya iban más de quince llamadas, y seguía sin responder. La perdonaría únicamente si estuviera bañándose, porque eso querría decir que sí acató sus órdenes y comprendió el mensaje _'mañana a primera hora'._

Tocó la puerta una y otra vez, gritó el nombre de su amiga un par de veces. Pero no tenía respuesta, ya se estaba desesperando. Tenía tres opciones: seguir tocando hasta que alguien abra, derribar con furia o ir a donde el conserje, hacer drama hasta que lo convenza de abrirle. ¡Eso ya lo ha hecho!

—Miyako —era el señor Yagami, él estaba todo somnoliento e irreconocible. Si siempre lo vio bien presentable y activo ahora, era un asco; despeinado, en pijamas y sin poder abrir los ojos.

Supo de donde Kari sacó lo floja.

—¿Y Kari? ¿Ya está lista?

—Todos están dormidos —bostezó —¿Qué hora es?

—Van hacer las seis. Vengo por Kari.

Yuuko la vio, cuando pudo despertar un poco, la de cabellos morados traía café en una mano, bajo del brazo cargaba catálogos, revistas y carpetas, mientras tenía la otra mano desocupada, pero en el suelo reposaban como tres bolsas. Supo que debía dejarla pasar, no podía dejarla afuera y que siguiera perturbando su sueño.

—Está en su habitación.

La Inoue tomó las bolsas del suelo y caminó en busca de su amiga. Entró a la recamara de ella ¿Y qué vio? A la muy floja en su quinto sueño. Sintió ira. Olvidó su cita, si quería que su boda fuese un éxito debía cooperar. Acomodó todo lo que traía en las manos en el escritorio de su amiga.

—¡DEEESPIERTA! —pateó el colchón mientras gritaba.

La castaña se sobresaltó al grado de sentarse en su cama. Mierda, se había llevado un gran susto. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho. A nadie le gustaría despertar así.

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Es muy tarde? —se apresuró a levantarse para buscar ropa y bañarse —ayer estuve con Tk hasta tarde y me quedé dormida... ¿Qué hora es?

—Cinco para las seis.

Kari dejó de buscar ropa, para abrir los ojos ¿Las seis de la tarde verdad? ¡No, no pudo haber dormido tanto!

—¿De la mañana? —Yolei asintió.

¡Estaba loca! Era muy temprano. Caminó hasta su cama, dispuesta dormir un par de horas más, pero en cuanto se acostó, algo o mejor dicho; alguien jaló de su pierna y la tumbó al suelo.

—¿Qué parte de a primera hora no entiendes?

—No son ni las seis.

—Mira Kari, si te quieres casar tienes que estar pendiente de todo a todas horas, ya habrá tiempo para que holgazanees —respiró hondo —si no te quieres casar, dile a Tk y no sigas con esto. ¿TE QUIERES CASAR VERDAD? —le gritó a su amiga, que aún estaba tirada en el suelo.

—¡Entonces comprométete también con los preparativos!

Kari asintió asustada y se levantó rápidamente. Yolei daba miedo cuando se ponía así. No había por qué discutir, a su amiga nadie le ganaba y tenía razón, era su boda. Tenía tanto por hacer. ¡Madrina más comprometida no pudo elegir!

—¿A dónde vas?

—A bañarme.

—¡No! —¿aún no entendía o qué? —Ya es muy tarde, no hay tiempo. Cámbiate.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, eso hubieses pensando antes.

Agachó la cabeza, no tenía de otra más que acatar órdenes del general Yolei.

* * *

Era un genio o era muy afortunada por tener una novia que se podía casar y si no se quería casar, ella podía convencerla para que lo haga.

¡Ya tenía a los novios! Faltaba que se comprometieran oficialmente y ella, de una vez empieza con todo, aunque ya lo se imagina cada remoto detalle, desde el salón hasta los manteles.

Sonrió satisfecha, todos estarían felices, más ella.

—Cuando Tk dijo que se casaría con Kari, yo me alegré muchísimo —empezó a relatar la castaña —siempre dije que ese par son como dos gotas de agua. Y que ya se estaban tardando.

Sora ponía atención a todo lo que decía su amiga, después de todo era mujer, ella había pensado lo mismo cuando Kari les contó que pronto formaría una familia con Tk. Era bueno compartir todas esas anécdotas con su mejor amiga.

Tai tenía su mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, estaba desganado y aburrido por la plática de mujeres, para qué lo citaron a él, que es todo un macho recio. Él no iba a compartir lo que sintió y ni mucho menos iba a soportar esa charla tan empalagosa.

—Entonces cuando eligió a Miya como su dama de honor, me decepcioné, porque siempre han sabido que mi gran sueño es ser madrina —llevaba un gran discurso, sabía que los iba a convencer cuando terminara. Nadie mejor que ella para persuadir —yo tengo muy buen gusto, además de que soy excelente organizando ¡No por algo tengo estos dones! —no era justo que se quedaran sin usar —entonces pensé, si Kari no me eligió como su madrina. ¿Por qué yo no escojo a los novios?

Sora leyó su jugada antes de tiempo, presintió a donde llegaría eso, pero no dijo nada. Sabía de antemano que su amiga no descansaría hasta que acepten. Era sí o sí.

—Pensé en una pareja, que fueran perfectos juntos. Que su relación fuera fuerte y yo tuviera la certeza de que iban a estar juntos toda la eternidad —alardear sobre ellos y decir que eran perfectos era su arma —y no encontré a nadie más perfecto que ustedes —sonrió dejando helados a sus amigos, en ninguno de los dos había pasado la opción: _'casarse' _—Tai, proponle matrimonio a Sora.

No le preguntó, ni lo sugirió. Se lo ordenó.

El moreno estaba boquiabierto, no creía en los alcances de Mimi hasta obtener lo que quería.

—¿Es una broma verdad? —ella negó —estás loca entonces.

—¿Estoy loca porque quiero que demuestren su amor en un altar?

—Mira Mimi, si quieres una boda. Obliga a Matt a casarte contigo, no a nosotros —aconsejó no de muy buena manera.

—¿Amas a Sora? —él afirmó —entonces ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Ni Sora y ni yo creemos en eso. Nos amamos y estamos juntos, un papel no es necesario para que certifique eso.

—Entonces no la amas lo suficiente —comentó convencida —eres un miedoso. Te da miedo el compromiso.

—Sí la amo —recalcó fuera de sí.

—Mentira —habló alzando el tono de voz —si la amaras no te costara nada. Lo que pasa es que pasa es que te da miedo, es tan típico de los hombres. Tú quieres vivir en el pecado y mi amiga como te adora no le queda de otra que hacerte caso.

Sora tomó a Tai por el brazo, pidiéndole calma y que no le dijera nada. Conociendo el temperamento de ambos, era mejor callar a uno.

—Mira Mimi —está vez habló Sora —te agradezco todo lo que piensas de nosotros. Pero por ahora no tenemos planes de casarnos —le comentó llena de paciencia, porque al final de cuentas casarse no era una de las prioridades de que tenía con su pareja.

La castaña infló sus mejillas, como muestra de coraje.

—¿Por qué no quieren casarse?

—Creemos que no es necesario firmar un papel para demostrar que nos amamos —le respondió —una firma no te garantiza nada. Así estamos bien todos.

—Están locos —arrugó el entrecejo —ni que la boda les fuera arrebatar ese amor. Hacerlo no garantiza nada, pero tampoco no hacerlo.

* * *

—Tienes que casarte con Mimi.

Matt abrió la boca impactado. No porque no quisiese casarse con la castaña o porque no lo haya pensado, solo es que le sorprendía la forma en que su amigo lo quería obligar a hacer lo que él quería.

Lo meditó unos instantes, tenía una leve sospecha de por qué pedía eso.

—Ay no... ¿Qué hizo?

Le dio miedo pensar en los alcances que podía tener cuando quería obtener algo.

—Obligarnos a Sora y a mí a casarnos.

¿En serio había hecho eso? Negó con incredulidad, pero el serio semblante de su mejor amigo le hizo creer lo que le decía.

—Si Mimi busca tanto una boda, dásela tú —habló con enojo —dale lo que quiere a tu mujer o, ¿es que no se quiere casar contigo?

—¿Por qué tú no quieres casarte con Sora?

Prefirió ignorar los estúpidos comentarios de Tai, no ganaba nada con estrellar su puño en el rostro del moreno.

—Porque nosotros no creemos que un papel garantiza un futuro, juntos —habló, repetía el mismo discurso una y otra y otra vez —amo a Sora y ella me ama a mí. No necesitamos que un papel certifique eso.

El rubio Ishida lo meditó por unos segundos. Era una respuesta convincente para alguien como su amigo, además si se ponía a analizarlo como pareja, tenía razón. No todos buscaban llegar al altar para tener una vida, juntos. Además a esos dos no les gustaba hacer las cosas de un modo normal.

Bastaba con recordar que Tai siempre estuvo enamorado de la pelirroja, desde la infancia, y cuando crecieron no le confesó su amor así no más, no. Tai siempre tiene algo bajo la manga para sorprenderlo; primero la amistad incondicional, las indirectas, en forma de juego, de que terminarían juntos, los celos, volvían las indirectas y por fin dieron la sorpresa de que eran novios y vivirían juntos.

—Y bien... ¿Qué hay de ti amigo? ¿Has pensando en dar ese paso? ¿O te da miedo?

Resopló y luego negó. Introdujo su mano a la bolsa de su suéter y terminó por sacar una pequeña cajita aterciopelada color azul. Y con cuidado la abrió.

El moreno quedó con la boca abierta. No creyendo lo que miraba. Se pellizcó el brazo un par de veces.

—Imbécil —masculló el rubio, tratando de no reír.

—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? —mierda, si él se puso así, qué va a ser de Mimi —¡Felicidades! ¡Estás madurando!

Y lo abrazó fuertemente, orgulloso de lo que estaba por hacer. —Creí que tendría que obligarte a darle una boda a esa loca.

Sonrió de medio lado. Para él no era ningún sacrificio casarse con la castaña, sino todo lo contrario.

—Felicidades hombre. ¿Cuándo piensas proponérselo?

Alzó los hombros. Ese era el problema.

¿Cuándo? Él estaba listo pero y, ¿ella? Había ciertas cosas, como buen hombre mamón, que le hacían dudar. Una de ellas es que Mimi mostraba más empeño en ser dama que otra cosa, buscaba una seña de que ella siquiera ser algo más que la madrina. Que mostrara interés por ser la novia.

—Aún no lo encuentro el momento —comentó confundido. Porque si la relación de su amigo era todo menos normal, la de él era completamente especial.

Tan ridículo se había vuelto que buscaba pequeños detalles que fuesen significativos.

—Además no sé si ella esté lista.

El moreno abrió los ojos y luego se echó a reír. —¿Es una broma verdad? —ahogó una carcajada —¡Es Mimi! ¡ESA MUJER NACIÓ LISTA!

—Tienes razón —qué dudaba. La mente de una mujer, no se diga la de Mimi, era experta en pensar en varias cosas a la vez.

* * *

—¿Y todo eso? —preguntó sonriente.

—Es para la boda de Kari —dejó caer las bolsas a su alrededor y corrió a besar los dulces labios de Ken.

—¿Cómo les fue? —siempre tan amable y atento, por eso ella lo amaba.

—Es una perezosa y una debilucha. No podía cargar bolsas y se cansaba muy rápido —se quejó Yolei, recordando todos los interminables descansos que tuvo que tomar —lo bueno que soy muy eficiente y lo tengo todo controlado.

Soltó un prolongado suspiro, conforme la sonrisa de Ken aumentaba.

—¿Y, le dijiste? —Yolei negó.

—Después de la boda, ahorita todo gira alrededor de ella —justificó Yolei.

Tenía la firme idea que lo mejor era dejar disfrutar a su amiga con su momento, luego ella se las arreglaría.

—Eso es mucho tiempo —Ken por fin dejó de sonreír, para ladear su labios de forma dudosa.

—Mira cariño, no te preocupes por eso —volvió a besar sus labios —confía en mí. ¿Sí?, por favor.

Habló en tono infantil, derritiendo el corazón de Ken.

El dulce momento entre ambos se vio interrumpido porque alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Mimi! —saludó Yolei —qué bueno que viniste, es como si te hubiera llamado con la mente.

—Hola amiga —correspondió el saludo —Hola Ken —saludó amablemente —qué bueno que los encuentro a los dos. Pero, primero dime ¿qué necesitas?

Ojalá un favor y así ella le ayuda y no le quedaría de otra más que pagarle con otro favor, era una cadena.

—Necesito que veas lo que hemos elegido para la boda de Kari —habló Yolei, quien siempre ha admirado a Mimi por su buen gusto.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos, con un poco de odio, para asesinar con la mirada a la de cabellos morados que se había girado para ir por las bolsas. Eso solo duró unos escasos segundos.

Claro, ahora ella sirve de asesora de la dama de honor, qué buena cosa.

—Mira —extendió su mano para pasarle un catálogo —esos son los colores de los manteles y este otro —le pasó otro libro enorme —son los posibles vestidos para Kari y para nosotras.

Sintió mucha envidia, demasiada. Ella quería conseguir todo, buscar, sufrir, preparar y gritar que valió la pena tanto estrés porque todo saldría perfecto.

—Yo le digo a Kari que este le quedaría perfecto —señaló Yolei —es su tipo.

Mimi analizó con cautela, queriendo encontrar alguna falla en la recomendación de Yolei, pero no la encontró, ese vestido blanco, era perfecto para Kari.

Eran sus amigas, no podía sabotear nada.

—Es perfecto —dijo sincera.

No era nada ostentoso y mucho menos vaporoso, como su tipo. Era más bien sencillo, pero hermoso para alguien sencilla como Hikari.

—Pero deberían ir a otras tiendas y ver diseños por internet antes de elegir este.

Yolei asintió tomando nota. —Dice que le gustaría un detalle de otro color.

Ken fue testigo de la charla más aburrida de toda su vida. Vestidos; con tirantes, sin tirantes, de sirena, de princesa, con manga, con listones, con aplicaciones. Si era blanco, o beige o perla. Pero al parecer, luego de media hora las chicas decidieron cambiar de tema.

Tomaba un vaso de agua tranquilamente. Cuando...

—Yolei, si tú te casas. ¿Quién sería tu dama de honor? —la castaña vio a su amiga directo a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban con aire esperanzador, parecía el gato con botas.

Ken escupió el agua que tragaba y se levantó de un golpe.

—Eh, eh... —pasó lo que en pocas ocasiones pasa; Miyako Inoue se había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

_I'm gonna marry the night, I'm not gonna cry anymore. I'm gonna marry the night, leave nothing on the street to explore._

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Sé que debería actualizar mis miles de historias pendientes, pero bueno algo es algo y no se quejen. XD agradezcan mi presencia. xDD_

_Bueno, hablando de la trama. Cada pareja tiene sus protagónico y su propia historia. Este capítulo sin duda se lo llevaron Yolei y Mimi, pero para la próxima habrá más Kari y más Sora. Quiero que todas tengan su momento, tanto solas como sus parejas. Aunque se nota cual es mi favorita, hay mucho mimato. Jajaja_

_Pero cada quien tiene sus secretos, sus descubrimientos, sus miedos y pues sus problemas. No tengo ni puta idea de cuantos capítulos me lleve esta historia, pero serán pocos, espero unos tres_.

_Ah, abrí y cerré el capítulo con una canción de Lady Gaga, marry the night, a lo mejor no tiene nada que ver con lo que se acaba de ver, pero quiero mi propia banda sonora xDD_

_Ahora sí; gracias por leer mis queeeeridos. :*_


	2. Cuidado que vamos en retroceso

**Notas de autor:**_ Hola gente querida, estoy bien rápido de vuelta porque estoy de vacaciones y tengo que aprovechar el lapsus (?) muchas gracias por haber leído y agregado a sus favoritos, nunca había recibido tantos comentarios, son tantos que no los respondí xDDD vaya que está dura la sequía en este fandom. Ni hablar. Bien, la banda sonora para este capítulo es una canción de Van Halen, titulada: can't stop lovin' you. Sean felices, disfruten la lectura y tenga paciencia con esta loca, que siento que me van a terminar odiando con este capítulo :( no es mi intención que sufran, los accidentes pasan._

_Digimon no me pertenece. Yo solo recurro a sus personajes por pura diversión._

_Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos._

* * *

**Dama de honor**

**CAPÍTULO ll: Cuidado, que vamos en retroceso**

* * *

_There's a time and place for everything for everyone. We can push with all our might, but nothing's gonna come. Oh no, nothing's gonna change and if I asked you not to try. Oh, could you let it be? I wanna hold you and say, We can't throw this all away' tell me you won't go. You won't go, do you have to hear me say: I can't stop lovin' you._

* * *

_"—Yolei, si tú te casas. ¿Quién sería tu dama de honor? —la castaña vio a su amiga directo a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban con aire esperanzador, parecía el gato con botas._

_Ken escupió el agua que tragaba y se levantó de un golpe._

_—Eh, eh... —pasó lo que en pocas ocasiones pasa; Miyako Inoue se había quedado sin palabras."_

Parpadeó un par de veces, tragó saliva en seco y miró nuevamente a su amiga, que impaciente esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Ken estás bien? —se levantó rápido y fue a donde el chico que se limpiaba con un servilleta donde se había empapado.

—Porque Tk y Kari se van a casar y ella te eligió a ti de madrina —respondió con un poco de rencor —y no sé, solo se me ocurrió.

El alma le regresó al cuerpo. Era solo eso. Volteó a ver a Ken, que también había recuperado el color de su piel.

—Mimi, no he pensado en eso —se rió nerviosamente —pero obvio sería una de ustedes.

—¿Quién? —nuevamente esa luz esperanzadora invadió el resplandor de sus ojos. Esperando, ser la elegida para ese futuro.

—Mimi, es hora de concentrarse en la boda de Kari. ¿Para qué pensar en mi boda? —estaba sudando en frío, necesitaba encontrar una salida —¿Qué te parecen los manteles? ¿Verdad que son preciosos?

Achicó sus ojos con desprecio. De seguro la perra de Yolei tampoco la tenía contemplado para eso. Qué hipócrita era, tanta admiración y fidelidad que le decía tener.

¿No se conforman con nada? O sea, Kari ya tuvo boda y para rematar iba a organizar la de Yolei. Yolei se iba a casar en un futuro y Kari iba a ser la madrina. ¿Y a ella cuándo le iba a tocar su momento?

Ya lo había intentado con Sora y no logró convencerla y Yolei tenía otros planes para el futuro. Se sentía abrumada.

A lo mejor la persuasión funcionaba con su amiga. Tai hace lo que ella diga en ocasiones, si le lava el cerebro podría lograr que su amiga le exija anillo al moreno.

* * *

Esta vez no le ganaría, no señor. No estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus reclamos todo el maldito día, como ayer, porque ya no iba a tener paciencia.

Los preparativos de su boda cambiarían su vida para bien, tenía que ver con alegría y entusiasmo cada detalle, no importaba que su desquiciada madrina haya hecho un acuerdo, dizque mutuo, con ella para verse todos los días a las seis de la mañana, argumentando que el tiempo era oro y si sacrificaba horas de sueño, los últimos días se la iba a pasar bastante relajada.

Por eso estaba parada, a las cinco y media de la madrugada, en la cocina, preparando café para mantenerse despierta y activa. Já, que sorprendida iba a quedar su mejor amiga cuando vea que cuando se propone algo lo hace y que no es tan floja como tanto le recalcó ayer. ¡Se iba a casar, hombre! por ello haría eso y más.

Mensaje recibido, ya se imaginaba quién era.

_'Estoy por llegar, más te vale que estés despierta'._

Yolei y su amenazante modo de vida. Sonrió, ¿Quería que madrugara? ¡Pues que tome su madrugada! Está despierta, bien despierta, bañada, arreglada y lo más importante; preparada y con toda la actitud.

Convencida de que su actitud era admirable, bebió un trago de café, al tiempo de que la puerta de su departamento era casi derribada.

Yolei, nuevamente con su salvaje modo de vida. Ignoró el sobresalto de su pecho y caminó, antes de que despertara a sus padres que ya le habían amenazado con controlar a Miyako.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo al abrir la puerta.

La de pelos morados la miró de arriba a abajo. —¿Y por qué mierda me hiciste subir hasta acá? —se quejó, dejando helada a Kari —perdemos tiempo al subir y bajar del edificio.

—Pero... Pero —a Yolei nunca la dejaban contenta, de eso no había dudas.

—Mañana espérame en el estacionamiento —comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

La castaña estaba perpleja, parpadeando con incredulidad, ella que quería quedar bien y simplemente no le podía dar gusto, nunca quedaba conforme, siempre había un algo.

—¡MUEVE TU TRASERO!

Gritó con toda el aire de sus pulmones, haciendo a la castaña reaccionar con torpeza.

* * *

—Tengo algo que contarte —tomó el brazo de su amiga, aprovechando que Yolei y Kari estaban muy adelante de ellas.

Observó a Sora con incertidumbre, de arriba a abajo.

—¿Ya te comprometiste con Tai? —preguntó sonriente.

Sora negó. Mimi seguía con eso, decidió sacrificar su momento para centrarse en su amiga.

—Mimi, no te obsesiones con eso. Puede que salgas perdiendo algo importante por ese capricho.

Mimi frunció el entrecejo, algo indignada. —No es ningún capricho, es algo importante.

—¿Ir por la vida exigiéndole a tus amigas que se casen porque quieres ser dama de honor, no es un capricho?

—No le veo nada de malo, estoy fomentando el amor.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, llenándose de paciencia.

—Para amar no necesariamente necesitas casarte, ni que fuera un impedimento para amarse el no estar casado —comentó con aburrimiento, era el mismo sermón desde hace días y la terca de la castaña seguí en su plan de que ella tenía la razón y que todos tenían que hacer su voluntad.

—Me has perdido Sora —caminó con resignación sin ella. No la quería ver y escuchar, Tai ya le había lavado el cerebro.

—Mimi, detente...

—¿Y para qué? —preguntó molesta —me vas a decir lo mismo que Tai. Que yo estoy loca, que me obsesiono con las cosas y sí, pero déjame decirte algo: esta no eres tú, Sora —habló con firmeza —te has transformado por él. Cuando recién empezabas tu carrera de diseñadora dibujabas vestidos de novia y no te hagas, que yo sé que te hacía ilusión usarlos.

Respiró hondo y contó hasta diez. —Eso fue hace más de diez años. Por Dios —soltó perdiendo la cordura —la gente cambia sus ideas conforme va viviendo su vida. Me gustaba diseñarlos sí, tal vez te dije un par de veces que me encantaría usar uno de ellos o que los hice pensando en mí. Pero de eso a obsesionarme tanto por una boda, no.

—¿Puedes creer que estemos discutiendo por esto? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido y viéndola, ahora sí.

—Es totalmente ridículo —río al darse cuenta de cómo se había desviado el tema, de eso ella no quería hablar.

—Ridículo es que le hagas caso a Tai —sonrió triunfal, punto para ella. Nunca se iba a cansar de reprochar que no se quieren casar.

—¿Por qué tanto afán con una boda?

Suspiró cansada. —Mejor alcancemos a Kari y a Yolei. Nunca entenderás nada —y emprendió camino hacia el salón de fiestas, donde podría celebrarse la boda.

No tenía caso seguir hablando con Sora, no iba a llegar a ningún lado. La pelirroja, en cambio, negó con la cabeza y la siguió. No tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que quería, y tampoco era el momento para ello.

* * *

—Quedé de ir a comer con Tk —habló suplicando para obtener el permiso y así ir a comer con su prometido.

—Tienes que concentrarte en tu boda —respingó Yolei —ya luego tendrán una vida juntos.

—Yolei —Sora interfirió en la conversación —déjala que vaya, nosotras podemos encargarnos de los demás detalles. No es bueno que la estreses con su propia boda.

Los ojos de Kari brillaron al sentirse apoyada. La de cabellos morados miró a todas sus amigas; la castaña pedía con la mirada que la dejara ir con su novio, Sora la apoyaba y faltaba una opinión muy importante para ella, Mimi.

—Sora tiene razón —musitó la castaña —Kari tiene que ir con Tk. Tiene que distraerse, mira la pobre parece que no ha dormido bien. Nosotras podemos encargarnos de esto y que ella se relaje.

Contra tres simplemente no podía. —Está bien. Pero no se te olvide seguir viendo los catálogos de los arreglos florales y necesito que me confirmes en la tarde cual será.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza. Ella que quería una boda sencilla y al parecer, no sería nada de eso. Había quedado de verse con Tk a la una de la tarde, ya eran las tres. Por ende, llevaba dos horas de retraso. En todo el día no había parado, visitaron los salones de fiesta más importantes y exclusivos de Odaiba, tras debatir por mucho tiempo habían elegido el más grande. Y como si el salón no fuera lo suficientemente hermoso, tuvieron que buscar cómo podían decorarlo. Vieron cientos de colores y más colores para los manteles, pero se presentó un pequeño problema al no saber cómo serían los centros de mesa y ahora, tras ir a miles de florerías, ver cientos y miles de tipos de flores, de premio tenía cargar más de cinco catálogos de arreglos florales, el resto del día parecía agotador.

—No te preocupes, los veré con Tk. Hablaremos también del menú que tiene el salón.

—Espero tu respuesta.

Y las cuatro se despidieron, viendo como la castaña se alejaba de ellas.

—Espero, ruego a Dios, porque todo nos salga bien —rasgó un poco su ojo.

—Yolei, acabamos de elegir el mejor salón de fiestas de toda Odaiba, la madre de Takeru se encargaría de la iglesia. Vamos a buen ritmo —trataba de ser positiva y darle ánimos a la de cabellos morados que tanto empeño estaba invirtiendo.

Yolei esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—No sé cómo no les hace ilusión todo esto —comentó Mimi con simpleza, logrando que ambas chicas voltearan a verla —ninguna tiene planes de boda.

Sora respiró hondo, llenándose de paciencia. Mimi no tenía remedio.

—¿Has pensado en casarte con Matt?—arqueó una ceja, era la mejor arma para desviar el tema.

—No, aún no es tiempo para eso —sonrió con altanería —ustedes son parejas más maduras.

Yolei negó. —No se trata de parejas "añejas", Mimi.

—No es lo mismo —se defendió cruzando los brazos.

¿Pensar en casarse con Matt? Bueno, sí había pensado en casarse con él. Pero por ahora estaban bien, no encontraba el por qué forzar las cosas. Ellas locas, que como no se quieren casar, ahora la quieren obligar a ella, seguramente para ser dama. Ah, pero con qué moral hacían todo eso.

* * *

—Perdóname amor —apenas y lo vio sentado leyendo el periódico corrió hasta él y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios, como saludo y en forma de disculpa.

—No te preocupes, entiendo perfecto —le sonrió al tiempo que correspondía el beso.

Amó más que nunca a Tk por ser tan paciente y comprensivo con ella.

—¿Y, qué traes ahí? —preguntó curioso al verla cargas un par de bolsas.

Kari se sentó a un lado de él. —¿Ya comiste? —él negó —muero de hambre, a lo mucho he tomado café. ¿Podemos pedir ya?

—Aquí está el menú —extendió su mano para pasarle la carta de la casa —yo ya sé lo que pediré.

Sus tripas ya pedían comida a gritos. La verdad, todo lo que leía sonaba apetitoso y se le antojaba. ¿Qué será lo que preparen más rápido? Mataba por comer, y en esa ansiedad, no sabía ni lo que quería.

—Comeré lo mismo que tú.

Achicó los ojos y no le quedó nada más que complacerla. Llamó al mesero y ordenó, ante la mirada de Kari.

—¿Cómo les fue?

Hikari suspiró pesadamente. —Yolei tiene dos días yendo a mi casa a las cinco de la mañana.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, su amiga era una loca, pero no la creía capaz de tomar esos alcances.

—Y llegué tarde —continuó hablando Kari —porque fuimos a cinco salones de fiestas, para terminar eligiendo el primero y todo lo que ves aquí —señaló la bolsas —son el menú que ofrece el salón y los futuros arreglos florales, más los manteles. Quiero que escojamos juntos esto.

—¿Qué salón eligieron? Mamá ya se encargó de todo lo de la misa.

Un pendiente menos, ella sonrió y suspiró aliviada. —El salón es... —hizo una pausa. ¿Cuál había sido? —...es ¡L'Foltaine!

—¿Cuántos invitados va a haber? —ese era un salón muy grande y que él recuerde habían acordado de llevar a cabo una boda sencilla.

Ella alzó los hombros. —¿No crees que se están tardando demasiado en la cocina? —cuestionó girando hacia atrás, buscando al mesero encargado de llevarles lo que ordenaron.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —se alarmó un poco, no podía fijar un lugar sin saber cuántas personas iban ir a él.

—Pues, fue el salón que más nos gustó.

A él no le importaban las demás, le importaba ella. Como un pequeño rayo de esperanza, un fugaz y diminuto pensamiento cruzó su mente. Y si las chicas, conociendo lo mandona que es Yolei, le había obligado a elegir ese salón. Quizá Kari no tuvo valor para negarse a la petición de su dama.

—¿Te gustó a ti? —ella asintió, volteando de nuevo hacia atrás. A Takeru ya no le estaba gustando tanta indiferencia.

El celular de la chica comenzó a sonar, logrando darle un respiro a la pareja.

—¿Yolei, qué ocurre? —preguntó la castaña, algo dudosa —no, no hemos hecho nada de eso, estamos esperando al mesero con nuestras órdenes.

Hasta él era capaz de escuchar los gritos de la de cabellos morados al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hacer la lista de invitados lleva tiempo —suspiró cansada, él percibía el enfado en el rostro de su prometida —estaba por enseñárselo.

Él ladeó los labios y la vio cortar la llamada. Sentía un pequeño hueco en el corazón, ante tal enfado y aburrimiento que Kari presentaba hacia los detalles. Le parecía ver más entusiasmo de parte de Yolei.

—¡Me está volviendo loca! —exclamó.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por el mesero que aparecía sirviendo los platos.

Trató de pensar que Kari andaba así de distraída por el hambre, no había comido nada en todo el día, cuando uno tiene ese dolor en el estómago y tus intestinos aclaman comida no se piensa en otra cosa más que en comer. Con eso se consolaba, pero ciertamente el malestar en su pecho, no desaparecía.

* * *

—No sé que haría sin ti —agradeció dándole un fuerte abrazo al rubio.

Éste solo sonrió de medio lado y ella, se elevó un poco de puntillas, para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Era simplemente el mejor, después de un largo día, con un simple vaso de licuado en su estómago, llegar a casa de tu novio y que el muy tierno, que las demás la envidien, le haya preparado su comida favorita no tenía precio.

Estaba cansada como para prepararse algo, muy hambrienta como para pedir algo a domicilio y estaba tan cansada como para cocinar algo instantáneo. Pero el rubio, con su llamada salvadora, la invitó a su departamento y ¡Sorpresa! él había cocinado para ella, no es que nunca lo hiciera, pero la situación en la que tuvo ese detalle era maravillosa. Por eso se había puesto romántica.

—No es nada —le dijo un poco sonrojado. No le gustaba que le agradeciera tanto por algo tan sencillo y que no le costaba nada —supuse que estarías muy cansada.

Observó a su novia aún sonriente. —Dimos muchas vueltas.

No sabía si era prudente tocar el tema de si ya había superado que no fue elegida madrina, él creyó que se vería desanimada, pero la verdad es que no encontraba nada que dijese eso en su rostro. ¿Ya habría comprendido que era mejor apoyar a su amiga que ir por la vida buscando bodas? De eso no estaba muy seguro, no quería indagar para luego abrir esa herida.

—Tai le ha lavado el cerebro a Sora —charló.

Ahí fue cuando toda esperanza en Matt desapareció. Prefirió no decir nada y se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Sigue con la absurda idea de que no necesitan casarse —habló con tristeza.

—Y tú sigues exigiendo boda —posó una mano en la rodilla de la castaña, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no lastimarla.

—¿Tú también Matt? —cuestionó indignada. Porque se podía esperar que todo el mundo la tachara de loca, pero de él no. Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

—Solo digo que no puedes ir a exigirles que se casen —habló lleno de paciencia y sonriendo con dulzura, buscando no alterarla —si ellos no quieren casarse, no te debe importar. Es su vida.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy una entrometida? —frunció el entrecejo, no dejó de verlo.

—En ningún momento dije eso —las mujeres tenían una habilidad para voltear por completo las cosas —solo dije que no puedes exigirles nada, si ellos no quieren, que no quieran. Deberías concentrarte más en ti —ajá, ya había soltado la primera indirecta, esperaba que con esa habilidad innata, la atrape.

—Claro, para ustedes es muy fácil juzgarme. Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada malo.

—No es malo, eso sí, pero no porque no sea malo vas a exigirlo porque tú quieres ser dama de honor.

Y supo ahí que ese comentario no había sido bien recibido por parte de la castaña, que lo fulminó con la mirada. Ella que creía que Matt la comprendía, pero nada de eso. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan abandonada. ¿Qué de difícil tenía entender una ilusión que guardaba desde pequeña?

—Tú no me entiendes —se levantó rápido del sofá y caminó un poco, para alejarse de él.

—Amor, entiendo perfecto que siempre has querido ser madrina. Si con Kari no pudiste ser, pues tienes otras amigas que te pueden elegir —hizo una pausa para verla a los ojos —pero eso es muy diferente a querer obligar a las personas para que hagan lo que tú quieres, eso es algo egoísta e infantil de tu parte.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, aguantando el llanto. —Me duele que me digas todo esto —hizo un puchero.

—Mimi... —se levantó para acercarse a ella y tomar sus manos —lo digo porque te quiero; no me gusta verte mal por algo tan simple. Ya vas a tener otras oportunidades de conseguir este sueño, pero mientras no se dé puedes disfrutar con tus amigas y por qué no, hasta pensar en algo más grande que ser dama de honor —sonrió entusiasta, como pocas veces se mostraba.

—¿Qué puede ser más grande eso?

Suspiró. Ya habían sido dos indirectas y ella simplemente no las entendía. Se sentía decepcionado. Solo quería la mínima muestra de interés por parte de la castaña de querer ser algo más que una dama, que quisiera ser la novia. Pero no, sentía tanta frustración, si era directo quizá se lleve una fuerte decepción, incluso más grande que esta.

* * *

—Perdón Tk.

—No hay problema, entiendo perfecto que estés enfocada en los detalles de la boda.

Kari suspiró. Faltaba poco menos de unas semanas para la boda y, cada vez tenía menos tiempo para estar con él. Se sentía pésimo. Cerca de tres meses estuvieron planeando cada detalle, hasta el más insignificante como las servilletas eran tomados en cuentas por su compulsiva madrina.

Le despertaba temprano, la dejaba dormir hasta tarde con dudas, quejas y sugerencias y si no estaba con ella, buscaba la manera de bombardearla con emails, whatsApp, tuits, mensajes privados por Facebook, mensajes de texto o llamadas telefónicas eternas e inagotables. No la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y eso era angustiante.

Quería tiempo para ella y para Tk. Si bien se iban a casar y tenía que estar atenta a todo. También podía estar atendiendo a su comprensivo novio, que últimamente se tiene que aguantar cada desplante, que si llega tarde o si simplemente no llega porque no puede o porque está muy cansada. Estaba convencida que existía una forma menos estresante de planear todo y esa era lejos de Yolei.

—Yolei, nuevamente —se excusó la chica —me trae hecha loca, estoy estresada, cansada, me muero de hambre. Quiere tener todo controlado hasta mi tiempo.

El rubio oía atentamente, no con toda mucha gracia, lo que su novia le comentaba.

Últimamente oía quejas y más quejas. Y, lo que era peor la notaba menos animada para su boda, la boda de los dos. ¿Kari quería seguir con esto? Estaban a tiempo de tirar todo por la ventana, si ella quería.

—Necesitas relajarte —sugirió él.

—No hay tiempo para ello. Las invitaciones ¿Ya te confirmaron los que asistirían o los que no? —Tk asintió y ella respiró con alivio, un detalle menos —esto es muy cansado. Duermo con los gritos de Yolei, despierto con sus gritos y camino con sus gritos. La quiero mucho pero...

—¿Ya te tiene harta?

—Sí...

Tapó sus labios, arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir.

Tk estaba con el rostro desencajado. —¿Te tienen harta los preparativos de tu boda?

—No quise decir eso, lo siento —tocó el brazo del chico para que lo viera —lo siento. Ya no sé lo que digo.

—Tengo más de un mes escuchando tus quejas sobre esto. Cada vez te noto menos animada. ¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo? —la vio directo a los ojos, ansiando una respuesta.

Había sido directo, pero qué mierda.

La extrañaba por los días y cuando la veía, las pocas horas o pocos minutos, ella solo se la pasaba quejándose de todo. Estaba harta, la conocía perfecto, si ella lo negaba, él sabía que no era así. Lo soportó mucho tiempo, sabía que Yolei era mandona y que podía desquiciar hasta el más paciente, pero mierda; era su boda, ¡Tenía que estar contenta!

—Por supuesto que si Tk, yo te amo. Solo necesito relajarme, como tú dices.

—Es que no es justo Kari. ¿Crees que eres la única que se puede cansar? —trató de no gritarle —mira Yolei, ella ha estado contigo todo este tiempo y no se le ve ni una pizca de cansancio en cambio tú que eres la novia, la mitad del tiempo que tienes para relajarte, te la pasas echando lumbre —respiró hondo —¿Crees acaso que yo no me he estresado al verte así? ¿No, verdad?

Kari agachó un poco su cabeza.

—He soportado todo esto, porque yo sí te quiero y yo sí me quiero casar.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? —su labio inferior tembló al cruzar su mirada con la del rubio.

—Que no te noto emocionada con esto. Que no te veo ganas de casarte.

Abrió la boca con indignación. —¡¿Cómo mierda no voy a estar emocionada con mi boda Tk?! —le gritó en la cara —por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo, por eso he soportado cada una de las exigencias de Yolei.

—Ese es el problema Kari. ¿Lo haces por qué quieres o por qué están atrás de ti exigiendo tu atención en cada detalle?

Desvió su mirada, ahogando las lágrimas.

—Yo no quiero una boda así —siguió hablando.

—Está bien —se levantó —se cancela la boda.

La vio salir de su departamento. Dejándolo completamente frustrado. ¿Qué mierda había hecho?

* * *

—Parece que fue ayer cuando Tk nos dijo que se casaría con Kari.

Habló sonriente. Matt asintió mientras respiraba el dulce aroma que irradiaba el cabello castaño de Mimi. Estaba ella con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Me alegra tanto por ellos —sintió como le daba un pequeño beso en su cabeza al acomodarse mejor entre sus brazos.

Disfrutaba tenerlo cerca, de eso no había duda. Pero ni eso podía combatir contra los malos pensamientos pre-boda, que por más que comparara con los buenos, los primeros iban ganando. Le dolía recordar que precisamente en dos días Yolei se llevaría todos los aplausos y las felicitaciones, porque era sincera; todo fue elegido con el mejor y más fino de los gustos, todo apuntaba para ser una boda sacada de un cuento de hadas. ¿Y, por qué dolía? Porque ella era la que se tenía que llevar toda la gloria.

Ese puesto de dama de honor debía ser para ella. Y se lo habían arrebatado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó al verla con aire distraído.

—Nada —acarició su mejilla y le sonrió con falsedad.

Ella no tenía nada y él había nacido ayer. Obvio tenía algo, se puso seria de repente y ese débil brillo en sus castaños ojos algo le transmitía.

—¿Segura que nada?

Ella asintió lentamente, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Porque si indagaba más en el pasado, el costal se iba a llenar y ella iba a explotar.

—Te conozco bien y sé cuándo te ocurre algo.

Mimi enderezó su postura y se apartó un poco del rubio. Una no podía negar nada y ni mentir. En ocasiones como esas detestaba que la conocieran tanto. Titubeó un poco y mordió su labio inferior.

—Es que con todo esto, me es inevitable recordar que Kari no me eligió —soltó con simpleza al tiempo que levantaba los hombros, bien quitada de la pena.

—No puede ser —puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? —pregunto curiosa.

—Qué sigas con eso.

Arqueó una ceja. ¿Matt estaba disgustado? —¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó. Solo estaba recordando, no estaba ni reclamando, ni reprochando nada.

—¡Qué no lo superes! —rechistó frustrado. Elevando sin querer su tono de voz. Creyó durante meses que ese tema, por el que discutieron varias veces, había terminado. Creyó, torpemente, que su novia había comprendido, que ya era tema superado. Sin embargo, todo fue una farsa, era obvio que seguía aferrada a ser dama de honor y nadie la iba a sacar de ahí.

Y sus planes de pedirle matrimonio estaban igual de frustrados que él. Nunca se lo propuso por la simple razón de que ella no mostraba interés en dar ese paso y no quería quedar como estúpido y ser rechazado. Tai insistía en que ella siempre estaba lista y que por estar cegada en sus caprichos dejó de ver más allá en sus más grandes aspiraciones. Su amigo siempre estuvo animándolo a pedirle matrimonio, soltó varias indirectas, buscando algún indicio si quería o no. Y no, no quería. O no pensaba siquiera en eso, y eso era doloroso, casi igual que ser rechazado.

—Escucha —suspiró para ganar control sobre sus palabras y sobre él mismo —es cansado que te aferres a algo que no fue Mimi. ¿Cuántas veces en vez de disfrutar el momento por tu amiga te amargaste por ese absurdo capricho? —conforme él hablaba la chica fruncía el entrecejo —no todo el tiempo vas a conseguir lo que quieres —soltó con amargura, refiriéndose más a él que a nada —no por ello vas a andar lloriqueando a todos para que te den lo que tanto quieres. Te encaprichas en algo y no hay quien te pare.

Los ojos de Mimi se aguaron y como si le quemara la cercanía del chico se alejó de él. Respirando irregularmente para aguantar las lágrimas. Esas palabras de Matt y dichas de esa forma le habían dolido. Sí, al principio había sido totalmente insoportable en su búsqueda por una boda, pero ya no. Nunca olvidaría que no fue la elegida, pero había comprendido que su momento llegaría.

—No puede ser que me vengas a decir todo esto y ahora —reprochó —ahora cuando más contenta estoy por la boda de Kari y Tk, cuando lo único que quiero es que todo salga bien. Cuando ya hasta he comprendido que no por mí 'absurdo caprichito' voy a dejar de pensar en la felicidad de mis amigos.

Parecía que habían vuelto al pasado y que las viejas discusiones habían regresado a arruinarles el momento.

Se agachó unos segundos y negó moviendo su cabeza. Apuñó sus manos. El silencio reinó por bastante tiempo, ella estaba demasiado dolida y él, a decir verdad, había dicho cosas que ya ni al caso venían. Ya la había cagado.

—Lo siento —susurró alzando la vista para verla a los ojos —no quise decir todo eso —hizo un intentó por acercase a la castaña, mas ella se alejó.

—Si dijiste esto —repuso aún con los ojos cristalinos —es porque lo piensas o en algún momento lo pensaste y eso me duele Matt —unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Lo admitía era caprichosa, a veces egoísta y un poco infantil, pero cuando su novio, al que tanto amaba, le dijera eso le dolía más.

—Lo siento, no quise lastimarte —repitió —me desesperé, no sé. Lo siento.

—Mírame —pidió en un fuerte chillido —¿Tanto te desespero?

Cuando oyó esa pregunta supo que todo lo que dijera sería usado en su contra, fuera bueno o fuera malo. —No quise decir eso, no me malinterpretes.

Ladeó sus labios con amargura. —¿Tanto es lo que te desespero?

—¿No te parece absurdo por lo que estamos discutiendo? —cambió el tema, buscando escapar triunfalmente.

Ella asintió. —Ese no es el problema, Matt —limpió sus lágrimas para cruzar su mirada con la de él —¿Cuántas veces hemos discutido por lo mismo? —tomó aire, las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta y no la dejaban terminar —¿Le ves caso a esto?

Se refería a su relación, pensar en terminar era algo demasiado extremista. La miró con frialdad.

—¿En verdad piensas terminar esto con esas estúpidas discusiones que no significan absolutamente nada?

—Ser dama de honor para mí era importante. Es como si yo te dijera que tus "composiciones" son caprichos tuyos —ni ella sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas para hablar —es lo que no comprendes.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, buscando aire. Restregó su mano por todo su rostro. Frustrado, abatido, dolido y renegado. A lo mejor y sí, sus vidas tenían que tomar caminos distintos y si una estupidez tan insignificante los separaba, era porque no debían estar juntos.

—¿Qué piensas de nosotros? —tragó saliva casi con dolor. Sabía lo que ella estaba por decir y no quería escucharlo.

Observó el frío e inexpresivo rostro de Yamato, tan inquebrantable.

—No sé si quiera estar con alguien que no comprenda lo que es importante para mí.

* * *

Sora bebió un poco de té. Disfrutando del sabor.

—Es bueno tener momentos así para relajarse —habló Yolei mientras imitaba el movimiento de su amiga.

La pelirroja asintió. —Tengo algo que contarte, algo muy importante.

Yolei la miró con el entrecejo arrugado, analizando la cara de su amiga. No sonaba desesperada, ni alegre. Más bien su rostro era completamente neutral, como que quería guardar lo mejor para lo último. Aunque, si lo analizaba, solo ellas dos estaban en el departamento, qué raro era que no estuviera ni Mimi ahí, de Kari lo entendía pero no de Mimi y por la soledad y el rostro de Sora, supuso que era algo serio.

—¿Es algo malo? —alzó una ceja al preguntar.

—No —relamió sus labios. No sabía cómo decirlo, por dos meses a callado ese secreto. ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin decirle a nadie. Se admiraba, por haberse hecho chiquita. No había dicho nada por la boda de Kari, pero tenía qué disfrutar su momento —estoy embarazada.

Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, abrió la boca y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. —¿Qué? —eso no lo esperaba, Sora necesitaba ser más dócil para dar ese tipo de noticias —¿En serio? ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Felicidades! —se paró para abrazar a su amiga —¿Quiénes saben?

De eso quería hablar. —Solo tú y yo —sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Cuánto tienes? —achicó los ojos.

—Cuatro semanas —seguía sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—¡Ay, amiga! —chilló Yolei —bien dicen que una boda trae puras cosas buenas tras ella. ¡Tai se va a poner loco de felicidad!

Nuevamente le dio un fuerte abrazo, festejando la buena noticia.

—¿Cuándo le dirás que estás embarazada?

Algo la hizo callar abruptamente. Era la puerta del departamento de Sora que se abría y por el umbral pasaba el moreno. Rogó por no haber sido escuchada... con sus gritos... de felicidad.

—¿Quién está embarazada? —cuestionó curioso, saludando a Sora con un beso en los labios.

Yolei se quedó estática y Sora sin habla. Tai las miraba alternando su vista cada segundo, si no fuese tan distraído, en seguida hubiera leído las caras de ambas.

—¡Mimi! —mierda. Mierda. ¡Fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente!

—No puede ser —el rostro del moreno se puso completamente pálido al oír la declaración de Yolei.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó con el alma en un hilo. Si tomaba mal la noticia con Mimi, con ella iba a ser peor. No quería eso.

—Vengo de ver a Matt. Él y Mimi rompieron y ella no le dijo nada de esto —ladeó sus labios —lo peor es que él planeaba pedirle matrimonio desde hace tiempo —podía ser un chismoso de quinta, pero si las cosas entre sus amigos estaban tan mal, tenía que pedir refuerzos para ayudarles a reconciliarse y con más razón si había un bebé en puerta.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! —gritó Yolei.

Mierda, eso era un lío todavía más grande.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Tai fue el que se movió y al abrirla miró a su hermana completamente destrozada, siendo un mar de lágrimas.

—¿Qué te pasó Kari? —las dos chicas voltearon a la puerta.

La castaña abrazó a su hermano y hundió su rostro en su pecho. Lo único que quería era llorar y que la consolaran. Luego de unos minutos y varios sorbos en un té para relajarla, la castaña pudo hablar.

—La bola se ha cancelado.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?! —gritó nuevamente Yolei. Caminando hacia un sofá y dejándose caer, no podía ante tanta información.

Era mucha y en muy poco tiempo.

—No puedo con todo esto —musitó, aunque era oída por sus tres amigos —mi boda, el embarazo, el rompimiento y la boda cancelada—suspiró —no puedo, esto es demasiado.

—¡¿Tú qué?!

* * *

_Oh, so twisted and tied and all I remembered was how hard we tried only to when it's over I know how it's gonna be and true love will never die. Oh, nor fade away. And I can't stop lovin' you, no matter what you say or do, you know my heart is true. __Oh, I can't stop lovin' you._

* * *

_Oh well, esto es todo amiguitos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, todo fue muy a la carrera porque quería darle un pequeño regalito a mi gatita sensual que ha estado muy enfermita :( que es un pollito todo tierno y frágil y pesca todo la desgraciada. Mi len hermosa y sensual. Queeeeeeerida, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, porque es para ti y solo para ti. Te mando un besito, te lo pones donde quieras, para que te mejores y un súper abrazo de oso por si te da frío(?) espero no alterar tu monitor con este capítulo, que es lo único que causo en ti, una alteración en tu línea de vida. xDD te quiero gatita bebé, tanto que he hecho una lista de chistes para subirte el ánimo. :* Por cierto, notaste eso que le echaron la culpa a Mimi de estar embarazada (?) a qué te recuerda. XDDDDD A Rachel, sí, pero a un fic que dijimos que haríamos y nunca hicimos, jojojo, aquí usé la idea solo que cambiando prácticamente todo el contexto._

_NOTA: todo lo de arriba fue escrito cuanto estabas en el hospital, ahora que eres libre del suero. Te pido una disculpa por no haberlo terminado antes, pero es que es muy difícil ser yo. xDD beso :*_

_Bueno, quiero agradecer a Izzie por su review :3 se te hace que Mimi quedaba mejor como Mónica(?) sí, también la pensé, pero tenía otros planes para ella. XD Gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado._

_Iniciaron los conflictos, se está pudriendo todo. ¿Y, ahora qué mierda sigue?_

_No dejen de leerme, por el mismo canal y no sé qué día. Muacs :*_


	3. Darle tiempo al tiempo

**Notas de autor: **_Welcome to the jungle my dears! __XD Okay no. He aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Que me ha gustado bastante y es por eso que decidí escribir cuatro capítulos en vez de tres. La neta no sé ni cuántos voy a tener, lo que sí sé es que aquí no termina. Oh, pues la canción de este capítulo, que ya se me hizo costumbre la banda sonora, es nada más y nada menos que __**Another last goodbye**__ de __**Aerosmith.**_

_Quiero agradecer sus reviews, me alientan a seguir adelante. Además de que también me inspiran. _

_Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos._

* * *

_Digimon no me pertenece. Para vuestra desgracia._

* * *

**Dama de honor**

**CAPÍTULO lll: Darle tiempo al tiempo**

* * *

_You call me your baby__, __I kiss away the tears you cry__ a__nd then you go and leave me__ p__issed off and alone. It's all about'chor sweet thing__ o__r maybe it's the devil in your eyes__. __Yeah what's it take to make this love survive__… a__nother last goodbye~_

* * *

Por su propio bien decidió ignorar el vuelvo que su corazón dio al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta de su departamento. En sus adentros, toda ella, pedía y suplicaba que sea el rubio quien la buscara.

No había peor condena para ella que estar separada de él, y más si había sido su decisión cortar por lo sano. Era irónico, porque lo sano era estar con el rubio, no sin él. Se arrepentía y merecía mucho más castigo. Esa era su triste realidad, por eso que no creía que el rubio, ese que tanto amaba, era quien la buscaba desesperadamente.

Caminó y antes de abrir, se dio el lujo de imaginarse una de las mejores escenas románticas de los últimos tiempos: ella abría la puerta y Matt por su parte no le daba tiempo ni siquiera de fijarse quien era, no. El rubio asaltaba sus brazos y la atraía hasta su cuerpo para nunca más soltarla. Se disculpaba, ella también lo hacía. Prometían olvidar todo y no volverlo a repetir, se juraban amor eterno y eran felices para siempre y por siempre.

Pero eso no iba a pasar. Sabía que Matt no la buscaría porque ella era la que había decidido terminar con él. Por ella habían discutido, ella era la miserable encaprichada por algo diminuto, tan insignificante si lo comparaba con lo que había perdido. Pero, se valía soñar y la esperanza moría al último.

Abrió esa puerta.

Había un rubio tras ella pero para su desgracia no era Matt.

—¿Tk? —preguntó consternada. Como estaba el chico era irreconocible, lucía abatido y sin esa chispa simpática y abrigadora que tenían sus ojos.

—¿Está mi hermano? —preguntó pasando y buscando al rubio mayor por todas partes —no me contesta el celular y no está en su casa. Creí que estaba aquí.

Mim negó suspirando. Matt no estaba ahí y a como estaban las cosas dudaba que se presentara.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —porque esa era parte de ella, preocuparse por todos olvidado, quizá por conveniencia, lo mal que se lo estaba pasando.

Takeru tomó aire mientras sus ojos se aguaban. No aguantaba más, necesitaba desahogo y Mimi era como su hermana.

—Cancelé la boda con Kari.

Abrió completamente los ojos mientras abrazaba a Tk que lloraba en su hombro. Se preguntaba por qué demonios decían que tras una boda había puras cosas buenas. Era obvio que no, si los mismos prometidos estaban sufriendo y qué le decían de los seres cercanos a ellos, también sufrían. En conclusión: tras los preparativos de una boda todo es oscuridad y sufrimiento.

* * *

—¿Qué dijiste Yolei?

Pero la de cabellos morados seguía lamentándose de cosas casi sin sentido. Parecía que estaba delirando. Tai se quedó cerca de Kari y Sora caminó hasta donde se encontraba Yolei.

—Esto es más de lo que resisto. Es mucho estrés. Es demasiado. No puedo…. Es mucha información.

—¿Kari, estás bien? —la castaña suspiró reprimiendo el llanto y le sonrió con dulzura, pero tenuemente, a su hermano.

Ya se había tranquilizado un poquito, el dolor seguía en su pecho y no desaparecería nunca, de eso estaba segura.

—Le voy a partir la cara al imbécil de Tk.

Y al escuchar su nombre su hermana volvió a romper en llanto. Sus manos estaban sobre la mesa y ella escondía el rostro en ellas. El único con el rostro partido en dos iba a ser él si no se callaba de una puta vez.

Se hizo chiquito al sentir la mirada recriminatoria de Sora.

—A ver —habló con calma. Era irónico, ella por sus condiciones tenía que ser la más sensible de todas. Debía llorar porque la boda se canceló, porque Yolei ¿Se había casado? Y porque Mimi la había arruinado horriblemente con Matt y porque su novio era un imbécil que todo lo quería solucionar a golpes.

Era su deber calmarlos a todos y tratar de solucionarlo. Era la más fuerte dentro de esas cuatro paredes. —Kari, querida. Lo de Tk tiene que tener arreglo, ustedes nacieron para estar juntos, es normal que se estresen y surjan diferencias antes del día de la boda. Todo tiene solución, se tienen que relajar ambos y hablar de esto. Yo sé que él te ama como tú a él.

La respiración de la castaña comenzaba a normalizar, bebía del vaso de agua para ello.

—Esto es diferente Sora.

—¿Por qué discutieron? —preguntó inseguro de su modo de proceder, a lo mejor la había cagado más. Volteó a ver a su amada pelirroja y ésta le sonrió, era su nota aprobatoria. ¡Había hecho algo bien!

—Dice que no me ve entusiasmada por la boda —mordió su labio inferior, soportando las terribles ganas de llorar que tenía —que me la he pasado quejando de todo y que no estaba seguro si yo quería lo mismo que él.

Sora lo analizó. —¿Ves? —habló ella —todo es por el estrés. Tú estás así de tensa porque el sargento Yolei no te deja a sol y a sombra. Y tú solo buscabas desahogarte con él para que te mimara. Y Tk, ya sabes lo sensible que es.

—Quizás se siente un poco abandonado porque todos estos meses he pasado más tiempo con los preparativos que el propio novio —sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba el brazo de su amigo.

—¿Ustedes creen eso?

—Obviamente sí. ¡Tk te adora!

—¿Entonces, qué debo hacer?

Una sonrisa alentadora comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Kari. Tal vez tenían razón, Tk siempre ha sido un hombre muy sensible y se sintió menos importante al sentirse un poco reemplazado por la boda. Le había cancelado cientos de citas y había llegado tarde a miles. Y cuando estaban juntos ella se quejaba de los malos tratos de Yolei. Pobre de su amiga, la quería y la adoraba pero, era capaz de volver loco al más noble y paciente de todos.

—Debes buscarlo y decirle que para ti fue importante todo esto y que siempre ha sido así. Vamos Kari, siempre soñaste con casarte, las palabras van a fluir —alentó Sora —eso sí, tenle paciencia.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila? —cuestionó Tai luego de unos minutos de silencio por parte de su hermana.

Levemente asintió. Ella no iba a estar completamente tranquila sin hablar con Tk. Aunque gracias a ellos logró serenarse y enfriar todos sus sentimientos, menos el del gran amor que le tenía al rubio. Sabía cómo actuar y esperanzada por los dos grandes alientos que recibió, por parte de Tai y su cuñada, se sentía en paz y segura de que todo tenía solución.

Una menos en su lista. Ahora, la otra que estaba en su alcance, Yolei… la chica seguía en trance.

—Yolei —llamó suavemente.

—¡No puede ser todo lo que está pasando! —exclamó lamentándose —¡Mis pobres amigas como deben estar sufriendo! ¿Kari estás bien? —repentinamente se levantó para buscar el rostro de la aludida.

—Yolei, te has perdido de mucho —río agradeciendo eso, aunque su amiga lo hiciera sin esas intenciones —no te preocupes. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Creo que está demasiado bien. ¿Yolei que tu boda qué? —cuestionó Sora con audacia.

La de cabellos morados se tensó por completo. Ya sabía ella que todo eso había sido un show de su amiga para escapar de todas las preguntas. En cámara lenta se giró hasta la pelirroja, que impaciente esperaba una respuesta.

—No es mi boda, Sora… —se burló de ella —está bien que sea la organizadora principal, pero Kari es la estrella.

No podía ser más cínica. —Por favor…. ¿Te recuerdo lo que dijiste? —Yolei se sonrojó por completo — "mi boda, el embarazo, el rompimiento, la boda cancelada".

Mierda. Tragó saliva. ¿No tendría escapatoria?

—Creo que tanta información ya te alteró los nervios.

—No Yolei, todos escuchamos perfecto —esta vez habló Tai, que apoyaba incondicionalmente a Sora.

Lo mató con la mirada. Malditos hombres, estaban ahí para defender y apoyar a sus amadas. Extrañó a Ken, ahora que necesitaba apoyo.

—¿Mi boda? —tragó en seco, ¿ahora cómo salir? —creo que de lo comprometida que estoy siendo dama de honor, digo que la boda de Kari es la mía. Jajajaja —comenzó a reír con falsedad.

Ni Sora, ni Kari y ni Tai, quien era el más distraído, le creyeron.

—Deberíamos preocuparnos por Matt y Mimi. Yo no tengo ningún problema.

Sora restregó sus ojos. Kari ladeó sus labios y Tai soltó un prolongado suspiro.

—Matt no está aquí, salió de la ciudad y no volverá hasta de unos días.

—¡¿Cómo se pudo ir sin arreglar las cosas?! —cuestionó alarmada Yolei. Eso no se hacía, las cosas andaban mal sí, pero precisamente por eso se tenía que quedar a solucionar todo, la imagen que tenía de Matt se estaba destruyendo, pasó de ser un "Tai" con más defectos que virtudes —pobre Mimi, debe estar destruida.

—¿Pobre Mimi? —arqueó una ceja —¡Pobre Matt! —exclamó con el entrecejo fruncido —Mimi fue la que terminó con él porque no la entendía. Por favor, el pobre hombre la soportó con todo su caprichito de querer ser dama de honor, hasta quería darle algo más grande y Mimi, ¿Qué hizo?

En eso Tai tenía razón. Las tres bajaron la mirada analizando todo. Quizá todo lo que necesitaban era tierra de por medio para dejar que las cosas se enfriaran.

—¿No tiene solución?

El moreno alzó los hombros.

—¿Cómo está Matt? —buscó con los ojos de Tai, viéndole de frente a frente no le iba a ocultar nada.

—Mal, qué quieres que te diga —suspiró. Le dolía ver a su amigo así, por más extraño que sonara.

—Estoy segura que el amor que se tienen, no va a morir así —Kari fue la que habló esta vez, queriendo brindar esperanza de que todas las cosas se solucionarían, que el amor tenía que triunfar como en todas las películas que ella miraba, porque el amor que se tenían sus dos amigos era mucho más que eso, era algo enorme y que no terminaría tan fácil.

Así como el suyo de Tk.

Ellos tenían las mejores historias de amor por contar.

* * *

—¿Sabes? —pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros del rubio que luego de que llegó se dejó caer en el piso.

Ahora, los dos estaban sentados y recargados en la pared. Cuando lo abrazó, ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Tk.

—La mayor ilusión de Kari siempre fue casarse contigo —habló con ternura tratando de abrigar el muy dolido corazón del rubio —¿Sabes a qué tipos de tortura la sometió Yolei? —Takeru seguía callado observando un punto lejano en el departamento —Kari tenía que estar despierta para las seis de la mañana, la despertaba gritando. Si elegía algo que era de mal gusto, según Yolei, le gritaba. Le gritaba para que caminara, para que dejara de comer, para que te cancelara. Era peor que un militar.

No supo cómo, pero esa castaña logró sacarle una débil sonrisa de los labios al contarle todo eso. Se imaginaba a Kari en una escuela militar, siendo mandada por un exigente y estricto sargento.

—Tú conoces a ambas. Sabes lo sumisa que puede ser Kari y lo dominante que es Yolei —el rubio asintió —cuando Kari se probó su vestido de novia parecía toda una princesa, estaba ella frente a nosotras, nos vio la cara, todas reprimíamos gritos. Y desesperadamente se volteó para verse en un espejo, cuando se vio por unos segundos, no lo soportó más, estalló en llanto.

—¿Eso por qué?

—Solo tuvo su momento nupcial. Ya con su vestido perfecto supongo que se imaginó yendo al altar para casarse contigo —enderezó su postura y volteó a verlo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro —todo el tiempo decía: _"A Tk le encantará, ¿Crees que a Tk le guste?, no puedo esperar más para casarme con Tk"._

Ahora el rubio fue quien se giró para buscar la mirada, llena de brillo y esperanzadora de Mimi.

—¿Crees que exageré?

Mimi negó, si para exageraciones iban, las suyas eran monumentales.

—Es normal que días antes de la boda el ambiente tenso y a la menor provocación todo se exagera —apoyó una mano en su hombro —Kari llegaba quejándose de Yolei, no de la boda. Yolei la volvía loca, no la boda. ¿Entiendes eso?

Y ahí fue cuando se sintió el estúpido más grande sobre la tierra. Una gran nena que exageró todo por no sentir el amor que meses atrás sentía por parte de su novia. ¿Qué idiota piensa eso? ¡Solo a él se le ocurría sentirse abandonado días antes de la boda! Era normal que las novias se volvieran locas estando en la cuenta regresiva y si ponía a un lado el gran factor de esta ecuación, ¿Quién en su sano juicio hubiese aguantado los gritos y quejas de Yolei? ¡Nadie más que una novia completamente enamorada!

* * *

Gruñó notablemente. Mientras llevaba sus brazos hacia atrás de su cabeza en una pose de fastidio y de que todo le daba igual. ¿Por qué ellos siempre tenían que ser los que arreglaban los problemas de todos? ¿Por qué no podían tener solo un segundo de paz? Ayer estuvo casi todo el día con su mejor amigo, que el pobre estaba tan destruido. Cuando lo dejó en el aeropuerto y buscaba descansar de tanto lagrimeo encontró en su casa una zona de drama total.

Que creyó haber solucionado al llevar a Kari a casa, con la firme idea de que tenía que hablar con Tk para solucionar absolutamente todos sus problemas y entender que lo más importante para ellos debía ser su amor y no unos malditos detalles que se salían de control. Pensó que descansaría, es decir, Yamato estaba lejos, prefirió poner distancia a sus problemas y su hermana hablaría con su prometido. Era normal pensar que se quedaría todo el día en cama con su linda pelirroja, pero no.

Su linda pelirroja lo sacó de la cama y lo llevó, casi arrastrando hasta la casa de la castaña, culpable del sufrimiento de su mejor amigo, para hablar. ¿Él qué iba hablar con ella? ¡NADA! Sora le dijo miles de veces que ella también era su amiga y que de la misma forma que ayudó a su hermana, debía ayudarla a ella, que si no lo hacía por sus amigos, que lo hiciera por ella. Já, esa era su carta más fuerte, porque él haría absolutamente todo por ella. Y cuando dice todo es todo.

Suspiró resignado. —Toca.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la pelirroja con duda.

El moreno asintió. —Sí, tienes razón… Mimi está esperando un hijo de Yamato, es mejor que se arreglen lo más pronto posible. Matt nunca me perdonaría quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Sora abrió los ojos abruptamente. Ese era otro maldito detalle que tenían que arreglar. Pero ese no era el momento, odiaba tener que sacrificarse, pero al ver tanto desastre a su alrededor y saber que ella tenía todo para poder solucionarlo, prefería dejar su asunto para después. Pero, no sabía para cuando era ese _'después'._ Inconscientemente se aferró a su bolso unos leves segundos.

Sin decir más prefirió llamar a la puerta del departamento de la castaña. Luego de que tocó pasaron varios minutos en silencio, volvió a llamar y la respuesta era la misma: un silencio total y hasta perturbador.

Tocó nuevamente, ahora con mucha más fuerza y gritando el nombre de la castaña. Mientras que Tai sacaba su celular para empezar a llamarla.

—¿Si? —se escuchó una voz adormilada del otro lado de la línea.

—Sigue viva —susurró a la par que tapaba la bocina de su teléfono —Mimi, estamos afuera, ábrenos.

Sora negó. Tai y su poca sutileza.

Lo que pasó después era digno de película. Tai en su vida imaginó encontrar a Mimi en ese estado de putrefacción. Ella siempre tan bien cambiada, elegante y presentable. Shora ni lo contrario era, no existían palabras para describirla: su cabello totalmente enredado y despeinado, el maquillaje más que corrido, parecía que tenía días sin tomar una ducha o verse en un espejo.

—¡Amiga! —chilló abrazando a Sora con fuerza.

La pelirroja la consoló. El moreno pensó en tomar una foto a Mimi y luego burlarse de ella, sin duda era tentador…

Pasaron los minutos, ya dentro del departamento. Y todo era lloriqueo.

—Todo esto es una tontería —le regañó Sora, Mimi asintió. Ella sabía que no tenía perdón de nadie —¿Has intentado hablar con Matt?

Mimi negó, la verdad se había dedicado a llorar su pérdida en vez de buscar arreglarla.

—¿Qué le voy a decir?

Tai con sus manos, y lleno de impaciencia, golpeaba sus rodillas. Se había mantenido al margen, por respeto a su mejor amigo. Pero ya no lo soportaba.

—Mimi, si en verdad amas a Matt debes de dejar de ser tan orgullosa y…

—Y dejar de encapricharte con idioteces.

Sora lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras la castaña lo miraba fijamente. Mordió su labio inferior, analizando lo que Tai le decía. Definitivo; necesitaba a alguien que le gritara todas sus verdades en la cara.

—Es verdad —habló con tristeza —todo esto fue por mi culpa. No sé si Matt pueda perdonarlo, es más, ni siquiera yo estoy segura de poder perdonarme. Nunca voy a cambiar y quizá eso nos siga afectando a la larga.

Tai asintió.

—Tú siempre has dicho que el amor supera todo —interfirió la pelirroja.

—Sí… sé que yo soy la que debo pararme frente a Matt y pedirle perdón por todo lo que causé y por todo lo que le estoy haciendo sufrir. Me duele más que nada, saber que yo soy la causante de su sufrimiento.

—Debes hablar con él —Sora siguió hablando con dulzura —Matt te quiere más que a nadie.

—Por eso mismo, no sé si merezca que…

—¡Ese idiota te iba a pedir matrimonio! —gritó furioso el moreno. Estaba harto —¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —los ojos de Mimi se aguaron —¡M-A-T-R-I-M-O-N-I-O! Todo este tiempo lo único que hizo fue aguantarse las ganas de proponerte ser su esposa, porque te veía más comprometida con otras cosas que con su relación a futuro. Duró meses con el anillo escondido en el bolsillo de su pantalón. ¿Ya tienes idea de para quién está siendo más difícil esto?

Ignoró la mirada fulminadora que su novia le envió. Poco le importaba. Estaba harto del papel de la víctima y de que fuera tan egoísta. ¿Cómo esperando un hijo de ese hombre, al cual le destrozó el corazón, era completamente incapaz de tragarse su orgullo?

Supo que fue una pésima idea gritar la palabra matrimonio porque ahora sí, no había ni voz, ni consejo y nada que pudiera consolar a Mimi. Iba a morir ahogada con sus propias lágrimas.

* * *

—Tk.

—Kari.

Los dos estaban frente a frente y parecía que el mundo había dejado de girar. Era completamente sacado de las mejores y más cursis relatos de amor. La escena en el que él iba a buscar a su amada para decirle que la amaba, que quería una vida junto a ella y a medio camino se encuentra con nada más y nada menos que con el amor de su vida, con el mismo desespero que él. Su mirada lo reflejaba todo, decía y transmitía lo mismo que la de él.

Como bien dijo Carrie Bradshaw: _"no había lógica, era amor"._

—Lo siento.

Ambos pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

—No, yo lo siento más.

Repitieron en unísono.

Tk negó suavemente con su cabeza y ella sonrió. No hubo más que un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un apasionado beso, que decía todo por ellos.

—Quiero que sepas —susurró cuando fue necesario separarse para tomar aire. Tomó el rostro del rubio con sus manos y pegó su frente a la de él —que en todo esto lo que más me importa eres tú.

Takeru sonrió ampliamente. —Lo sé —habló él —lamento. Lamento haber causado todo esto, me sentí desplazado y creía que solo querías casarte conmigo porque ya nos habíamos comprometido, no porque en verdad quisieras casarte. No sé si me entiendas —ladeó sus labios confundido, ni él se entendía.

Kari soltó una risita al verlo confundido. Le pareció adorable.

—Te entiendo, no te preocupes —sonrió —yo debí manejar mi estrés de otra manera. Pero, ya… no hablemos de eso. Lo lamentas y yo también. Lo importante es que estamos juntos y que queremos continuar con esto, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con un poco de miedo.

—Por supuesto —esta vez Tk fue quien buscó los labios de la castaña para unirlo con los suyos —yo quiero tener una vida junto a ti.

* * *

—¿De verdad? —pronunció luego de muchos y largos minutos de puro llanto.

¿Por qué había sido tan tonta y ciega? Sintió más culpabilidad que nunca, ella mató las ilusiones del rubio y a la vez, las suyas. Lo que él pretendía era algo con lo que ella siempre soñó. Era una asesina.

Se le partía el alma en mil pedazos en imaginarse al destruido Yamato Ishida. Por favor, ni ella quería verse. Era tan absurdo pensar en que tenía salvación alguna. ¿Por qué tenía que aferrarse a algo y dejar de disfrutar de todo lo bueno que tenía?

—Soy un asco…

Pero tenía que dejar de hacerse la mártir si quería al menos el perdón de Matt. Se paró rápidamente de su asiento y limpió sus lágrimas.

—Tengo que hablar con él. Necesito hablar con él —repitió moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Tai la vio extrañado. —¿Se volvió loca? —le susurró a Sora, que al parecer estaba enojada con él. No le contestó, solo lo vio de mala gana.

—Mimi, contrólate.

—¡Matt me iba a pedir matrimonio, Sora! —gritó la castaña —yo en cambio terminé con él porque _'no comprendía lo que era importante para mí'_, sabes lo ridículo que es, porque él es el único que sabe lo que es importante para mí.

Pretendió caminar, pero luego se sentó en el sillón.

—¿Qué le voy a decir? —se preguntó más a ella que a sus amigos _—'Matt, lo siento tanto. Soy una tonta, no merezco tu perdón, pero por el amor que me tuviste, haz un espacio en tu corazón y, y…'_ ¡Es absurdo!

—Mimi… —Sora se acercó lentamente.

—Amiga, ¿Qué algo?, ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo enmendar esto? ¿Cómo me lo gano de nuevo? —ahora, nuevamente se levantó —Pero, tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que buscarlo. ¿Le pediré matrimonio yo?

—Mimi, tranquilízate —la tomó por los hombros y la vio fijamente.

La castaña rápidamente tensó su cuerpo. Y con temor miró hacia los ojos de su amiga. Mimi pareció entrar en razón luego de ser sacudida por Sora, que le pedía que reaccionara.

—¿Qué hago? —chilló en un hilo de voz. Parecía que la vida se le iba en un respiro.

—Matt no está —Tai habló, con la única diferencia de que ya no lo hacía con un tono de voz frío y duro. Ahora parecía más conmovido por su amiga —se fue, ayer lo dejé en el aeropuerto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde? ¿Me odia verdad?

Tai negó. Sonrió un poco, tratando de brindar un poco de esperanza. Ahora sí que la había cagado por completo. Le daban ganas de patearse.

—Quiso tomarse un respiro, ya sabes —Mimi se encogió de hombros —no te odia, jamás podría odiarte.

—Todo es mi culpa.

* * *

—¡¿Yamato, dónde demonios estás?! —ese era Tk, regañándolo por quién sabe qué —desde la noche te estoy buscando, no estás en tu casa, no estás con Mimi y hasta ahora respondes tu teléfono. ¿Dónde carajos te metiste?

—Sí, yo también te quiero hermano.

Respondió un aburrido Matt. Takeru tenía cerca de diez minutos gritando por el teléfono, haciendo que se arrepintiera de responder en el primer instante que lo oyó.

—Esto no es gracioso, me tenías preocupado —habló serio —me tienes preocupado.

—Estoy bien.

Tk suspiró.

—Solo necesito tiempo a solas —soltó con fastidio.

—Yamato. ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó alarmado. Venga, que alejarse de todo y de todos no era muy sano, a menos que algo malo estuviera pasando.

—Que sí.

—¿Mimi sabe dónde estás? Es que ayer no me dijo nada de tu viaje.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, que el rubio menor supo interpretar. Respiró hondo sin saber qué decir.

—Mira, después me comunico —se escuchó la fría pero dolida voz de Yamato a través de teléfono —estaré para el día de la boda, no te preocupes.

Y colgó sin darle la oportunidad de hablar a su hermano, debido a que había apagado su celular.

Se dejó caer en la cama y con la vista en el techo del cuarto de hotel, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón lo que hasta el momento era una maldición: el anillo con el que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Mimi. Lo observó entre sus dedos, apretó sus labios con dolor y soltó aire por la nariz.

Era tan absurdo por lo que había llegado hasta ese punto y era más absurdo, todavía, pensar que pudo haberlo tenido todo y ahora no tiene nada. Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse y hablar claro con ella, decirle que si en verdad quería terminar su relación por nada o si quería llegar a algo más. Buscar soluciones, quedarse juntos.

Pero vaya, él tenía ilusiones. Y ella. Ella siempre hablaba del futuro y de pronto fue como si todos sus sueños se borraran y se quedaran estancados en algo que no iba a servirle mucho para su vida. No era ni un título universitario y ni era algo que le brindara estabilidad en su vida.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que resultar así? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Quedarse escondido en el cuarto de un hotel fuera y muy lejos de su ciudad? ¿Esconderse de ella o buscarla? Luchar por lo suyo, pero era atemorizante cuando uno como pareja no busca lo mismo. Si él quería casarse y ella no. ¿Qué va después? Quizá hizo bien en desaparecer, a lo mejor no.

Total, los pensamientos llenos de tortura lo seguirán al fin del mundo.

* * *

—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. Sora no había hablado absolutamente nada desde que dejaron a Mimi un poco más tranquila, bañada y bien comida.

No hubo respuesta.

—Te juro que yo no sé dónde está Matt. Si supiera, lo hubiera dicho al ver como se puso Mimi.

De nuevo la pelirroja guardó silencio y prefirió voltearse hacia otro lado.

—Sorita, no te enojes conmigo —dijo juguetón —¿No me crees?

La pelirroja rodó los ojos con fastidio hasta el lado donde manejaba Tai.

—No es eso —soltó enojada.

—¿Entonces?

—No me gustó como le hablaste a Mimi, Tai. No debiste ser tan rudo con ella.

Escuchó atento. La verdad es que se le fue la mano, él se arrepentía de eso pero luego enmendó su comportamiento y le dio apoyo hasta lograrla consolar.

—Me arrepiento un poco de eso —fue sincero —pero, necesita que alguien le diga las cosas como son. Lamento haber sido yo en esta ocasión.

Sora negó y prefirió dar por terminado el tema. Ahora toda su atención estaba en la pantalla de su celular, era un mensaje de Yolei, donde le contaba que todo entre Kari y Tk se había solucionado, que faltaba lo de Mimi y Matt y que ella le dijera de una vez por todas a Tai que iba a ser papá.

La verdad es que tuvo mucha suerte con el moreno y la castaña. Tai no tocó el tema del embarazo en ningún momento, por prudencia o por mero milagro del señor. Además, corría el riesgo de que Tai se lo contara a Matt y el enredo de sus amigos crecería más. Tenía que darle punto y final a eso.

Respondió el mensaje de su amiga dejando en claro que eso lo solucionaría ya y que ella le seguía debiendo una plática. Recalcó la palabra "mi boda".

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó Sora, no se lo iba a decir en medio de una conversación en el auto.

La sonrisa del moreno apareció, esa era la Sora que él tanto quería y conocía.

—¿Qué se te antoja?

La pelirroja sonriente alzó los hombros. —Lo que quieras está bien para mí.

Tai la vio un poco extrañada. Preguntándose por ese cambio de humor tan repentino. Pero no le dio la importancia que merecía, él quería comer y ya.

—No se diga más…

Desde el día que se enteró que estaba embarazada, hace menos de dos semanas. Y le había estado dando miles y miles de vueltas al asunto. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Tai? Sin duda, sabía que estaría ahí para ella y para el bebé, pero ella quería que fuera especial. Totalmente especial.

Hasta había comprado unos pequeños calcetines que iban de la mano con lo que tenía planeado, pero cuando iba a decirlo se veía interrumpida. Cuando no era sus horarios, eran los problemas con sus amigos.

Y, ahora era su momento.

—¡Aquí lo tienes, el mejor restaurante de comida italiana en el mundo!

Sora río. —No era difícil adivinar que vendríamos aquí, es tu favorito.

—Porque es el mejor —señaló Tai, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, para entrar por una vez a ese dicho lugar, estaba muriéndose de hambre.

Entraron y en la recepción un hombre les indicó que mesa estaba disponible para ellos dos.

—Espera, tengo que un momento al tocador —se disculpó la pelirroja —te alcanzo en unos minutos —se alzó de puntillas para chocar sus labios con los del moreno en un fugaz beso.

Tai se alejó y ella se acercó al hombre de la recepción.

—¿Me puede ayudar con algo? —pidió amablemente, si es que quería ser auxiliada con sus planes.

Alcanzó a Tai, que ya estaba sentando y analizando el menú, no pudo evitar reír, leía como si no se lo supiera de memoria. Siempre que iban hacia lo mismo: leía, miraba todo en la carta de derecha a izquierda y pensaba en qué sería bueno comer, pero siempre terminaba eligiendo lo mismo.

—Señor, han dejado esto para usted en recepción —dijo una camarera extendiendo una pequeña cajita.

—Esto es un error. Nadie sabía que venía, ni yo lo sabía —respondió Tai, quitando los ojos de la carta —es imposible. ¿Está segura?

La camarera asintió amenamente. —¿Usted es Tai Kamiya, no? —el asintió —no hay error entonces, esto es suyo —extendió su mano para darle la cajita café, que traía una nota encima.

Tai lo analizó luego de que la camarera se fue, vio con duda a Sora, que sonriente alzó los hombros.

Arqueó una ceja y decidió leer la nota que estaba encima de la caja.

—Para mi papá —leyó.

Abrió los ojos como platos y volvió su vista a la de Sora, que sonreía más que nunca.

* * *

_Don't let this love slip through the tracks__, I __miss your claw marks on my back__… __And call me your baby__, __I kissed away the tears you cried_

* * *

_Al fin Sora le dijo a Tai que sería papá. xDD La verdad lo iba a dejar para otro capítulo, más bien para el ensayo de la boda, pero no sé, me dio lata pensar en algo que podría interrumpir el momento entre ellos dos. XDD Ya pueden respirar en paz, segundo misterio resuelto. ¿Ahora, qué pasará? ¿Cómo reaccionará Tai? ¿Cómo quieren que reaccione? Acepto sugerencias._

_Lista de cosas hechas:_

_Tk y Kari reconciliados (x)_  
_Tai sabe que será padre (x)_  
_La verdad de Yolei, todos lo saben menos los digielegidos ( )_  
_Reconciliación de Mimi y Matt ( )_  
_Que fanfiction me ame (xxxxxxxxx)_

_xD gente bonita, me extrañaron. Yo sé que no. Ni yo las extrañé :C Bueno aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, recién salidito del horno. Espero que les haya gustado, que me costó horrores terminarlo. Culpen a mis Winchester amados y mi nueva obsesión, culpen a mi pereza y culpen a mi escuela. En fiiiiiin, ni puta idea de cómo arreglaré las cosas con Matt y Mimi, a ver qué se me ocurre después. :D si me quieren sugerir algo, bueno, como quieran._

_Agradezco sus comentarios a: Andereea, Leeeen, Adrit126, IzzieBlake, Snoopter, MenyPshh y a Lux Havsanglar. A los que agregaron a sus favoritos también, también agradezco a Goku por salvarnos de los malos. xDD_

_Ven que sí actualicé. Ahora no me acosen por un buen rato._


End file.
